Can You Keep a Secret?
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: What if Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were friends in their first year? Would things have been different? Would they remain the same? Read this one-shot and find out. May extend upon request.


**Disclaimer; don't own anything but the plot. Most of this will be from Draco's POV in a sense and only one(?) part where we see it from Hermione's POV. Things are obviously altered/created and therefore not verbatim to the book or movie. Some are also shorter than others. Enjoy**

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked in the halls of his new school, ready and prepared for anything. His father taught him that he deserved nothing but the best and Draco would go on as such. He didn't know that his life would change thanks to the brunette who walked into him.

They both fell, and Draco huffed at dirtying his clothes. Nevertheless, he stood and wiped himself off. After doing so, he looked over to the other 11 year old grabbing all of the thick books she dropped.

Ever the gentleman, Draco helped the girl pick up her things, "What's your name?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," the bushy-haired brunette girl greeted, holding her hand out as a thank you and pleasantry. The platinum blond boyallowed a slither of a smile grace his lips.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said in return, taking her hand and shaking it accordingly. Pleasant expressions were exchanged until Draco's eyes peered to two figures approaching; one with distinguishable red hair and the other with that unmistakable scar. His smile turned into a sneer; Draco turned on his heel and walked away.

Hermione watched him walked away with her big brown eyes in confusion before a hand gripped her shoulder.

"Don't worry we're here for you 'mione," Ron said while glaring in the direction that Draco had walked in.

"But I wasn't-" Hermione started to say, but was halted by Harry.

"Really, Hermione," Harry responded in agreement with Ron, "Malfoy is not good company to keep."

Hermione couldn't get a word out, which was probably for the better as the boys forced her away.

 _/_

Hermione cowered in fear in the corner of the lavatory as the horrible troll was close to decimating her. Harry and Ron were there attempting to help her, but there was a fourth person that wasn't seen by the trio thanks to the troll blocking their vision. That person gasped and raised their wand, simply shooting something out, rather than knowing exactly what he was doing.

The moment the person did this, the two boys next to Hermione had did something as well, making it seem as though they were the true heroes of the situation; and it could stay that way. That didn't matter to Draco in the slightest; he was simply happy that his friend Hermione would be okay.

His thoughts on the matter concerned him deeper than it should for any 11 year old, and he vanished.

Hermione thought she saw a slither of blond pass her line of sight when the troll went down, but she couldn't think on it further because the professors had arrived. Unfortunately, the thought slipped from her mind hours later.

/

It took her by surprise when Draco approached her in the corridor after she left the library. Once the truth had revealed itself, Hermione couldn't deny the friendship that formed, despite their many differences.

"Can you keep a secret?" Draco asked her, his expression nothing short of mischievous.

Hermione smiled, thinking that going against the rules wasn't going to be so bad once more, "I can keep a secret."

* * *

It was time for their second year and Draco had received outstanding marks in class. There was only one person surpassing him; it wasn't much of a problem with him...just his father.

"You should be embarrassed that someone of such dirty bloody and lower standards could even surpass you in your studies," snapped Draco's father, Lucius. Draco walked next to his father and snarled in response, earning him a tight grip to his shoulders.

"Watch who you snarl to, boy. Leave that for the mudbloods that don't belong in our world."

Draco kept his expression emotionless as they arrived to Flourish and Botts. That pretentious Lockhart was signing his books around the front. He rolled his eyes and started up the stairs. Upon entering the second floor, Draco spotted a bush of brown curls that couldn't be mistaken near his father with Potter and the Weasley clan. He could only assume that the couple with them were Hermione's parents.

He frowned upon seeing his father addressing the group; it could only be insulting from the looks on their faces. Hermione was responding back to Lucius, causing Draco to have a bit of pride within his young body. Unfortunately, he knew that he couldn't admit to that publicly thanks to the society they were in. That didn't mean he couldn't tell her that once they retreated to their secret meeting place.

/

Hermione was glaring at him and his friends as he gloated to Pothead and Weasel about being on the Quidditch team.

"Harry didn't have to buy his way in; he got in through pure talent."

He knew that she was only replying in the best way she knew how to not hurt him, but Draco felt the sting regardless; he had to hurt her back.

"No one ask you, filthy little mudblood!"

Draco didn't mean for the tone of his voice to sound so harsh, but the look on her face would interpret that he merely struck a nerve. In reality, Draco broke her heart. He would have reached out for her, but given the situation, Draco could only stand their and appear like he was happy with her shock.

It took for Ron to start puking slugs for the children to go their separate ways. One thing was certain as Draco walked away; Hermione was not going to forgive him anytime soon.

/

Draco's steps were quick and panicked as he trekked to the Hospital Wing. The news he heard floating through the walls of Hogwarts were not welcoming to his ears. The excuse to boast about it was taken without question and Draco was gone. His mind wasn't on Crabbe's and Goyle's suspicious behavior; it was on the newest victim of the basilisk.

He pushed the doors open and scanned the room of petrified patients. His eyes spotted the one he was looking for and rushed to the bed that belonged to the petrified Hermione Granger.

Draco looked around to see that he was the only person around and he took the opportunity while he could. Draco sat down next to her frozen form and grabbed her still hand.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," he started, feeling his body tremble. "This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me."

Draco's eyes watered, but not one tear fell. "I didn't mean a word I said...none of it. It was all for show; I-I don't ever want to hurt you." He rubbed her hair and noticed a tear drop onto her uniform. Draco quickly wiped the evidence from his face and stood up when he heard someone approaching.

When it turned out to be the Professor Pomfrey, Draco cleared his throat and walked out briskly, leaving the puzzled matron in his wake.

/

Later that evening, when the petrified students would return for dinner in the Great Hall, Draco kept his eyes trained to the door for Hermione. The minute she did, her smile was bright as she ran to hug Ron and Harry.

Draco's relieved expression turned cold as he realized the happiness wasn't for him; it was for them. He's known for some time now that those two imbeciles would always come first. While they hugged Hermione, she was facing the Slytherin table, offering one person in particular a small smile.

His heart fluttered, 'There's no way for her to smile at me unless...she heard me while she was petrified.' Draco hated he couldn't show her his real thoughts; a small hint of a nod would have to do.

* * *

Another uneventful beginning for Draco as Care of Magical Creatures was a class that Draco detested with a passion. He didn't care for the creatures nor did he care for the large oaf that taught the class. However, it was something he needed for his future career. An addition to the class was the very thing that he would steal glances towards; Miss Hermione Granger.

The feelings he held for her had grown over the summer, and that wasn't good for his health; but Draco was growing not to care. Of course he still knew that it was a secret he would keep to himself, because Hermione only had the platonic feelings. Feelings that would also have to be kept secret as well.

All of this deep thinking caused Draco to zone out, and not be able to hear the full lesson regarding the beasts in front of them. Draco didn't start paying attention until the sound of the class applauding reached his ears. He turned to see Harry riding one of the things effortlessly, causing him to scowl.

Scarhead always did good; he always had that 'yes I can' attitude, and Draco couldn't take it. He would do the same thing, and even better than that fool. Hermione would definitely be impressed.

/

An insult and injury later, Draco laid in a cot in the Hospital Wing from the Hippogriff's talons. He was spouting insults on what he was going to do until he saw a familiar mop of curls come into his vision.

"G-Granger?"

"Shhh," Hermione said sitting next to him and looking around, "I can't be here long; but I had to come and see you."

"I'm fatally wounded," he sighed dramatically, "and no one is here to tend to me anymore."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Clearly."

Draco huffed, "Well, you could always be my personal nurse," he replied with a slight smirk. Hermione blushed and cleared her throat, "I should go." She began to stand up.

"Granger, wait."

Hermione looked at him curiously. Draco felt that his palms were sweaty and wanted to wipe it off, but his set arm would prevent him from doing so.

He swallowed and gave her a nod, "Thank you, for coming to see me." Hermione smiled and returned the nod, "You are my friend." Her steps were swift out of the Hospital Wing. Draco sighed as he noticed her leave and his 'friends' arrive. The only one that truly cared was Blaise, but even he didn't know the little detail involving Granger.

/

"You foul, loathsome, evil, little _cockroach_!"

He could tell that Hermione was pissed at him when she stomped towards him, Crabbe, and Goyle with her little pests behind her. Draco was prepared for a lashing, but all would be explained.

What he was not prepared for was the wand being pointed at his throat. Fearfully, Draco stared at the wand in front of him to the pissed off witch holding it.

"Come on, Hermione, he's not worth it," came from one of the imbeciles he cared nothing for. Glaring daggers at Draco, Hermione lowered the wand and started to walk away.

Draco let out a breath of relief and started to chuckle, acting the part. He was not prepared for the fist to connect to with his nose. Draco yelped in pain and fell back; Crabbe and Goyle helped him up. He held his nose and watched as Hermione and the Inferior Duo left. Draco cursed under his breath and leaned against a boulder.

Hermione received a note later on in that day after she left to get some air. She fiddled with the item around her neck, as she read the note:

'The trial is off. I'm sorry.'

She didn't have to know who sent it, because only one person would know to send it to her. His words were written elegantly and Hermione knew that there was sincerity despite its simplicity. She crumpled the note and set it ablaze in the fireplace.

No one else would know who swayed the decision but Hermione; and she was internally glad that she could call this guy her friend, even when she was mad at the git.

* * *

Another school year has passed into a new one; many things are still the same. Draco and Hermione would meet discreetly just to be around one another; something different from the usual danger and aiding Ron and Harry with their homework.

Then the Yule Ball was announced. Draco looked across the room while Weasel 'danced' with McGonagall. His thoughts immediately went to practicing a way to ask Hermione.

But he knew that it wouldn't happen. Their friendship was a secret after all. So he had to sit there with a burning feeling inside, knowing someone else would have the opportunity to ask her instead.

/

Draco felt his insides explode when his idol, Viktor Krum, was following Hermione around. It was obvious the buffoon fancied her, and judging from the blush that would grace Hermione's cheeks, Hermione held some admiration for Viktor.

He didn't fully understand why he felt the way he did, but Draco couldn't deny the fact that he was _jealous_ of the famous quidditch player. That's...that's not good.

/

Twas the night of the ball; the frosty wonderland decorations in the Great Hall were even something for Draco to admire. It worked well with the cold feeling of having to take Pansy Parkinson to the ball. A frown was set on his face until Hermione descended down the stairs.

Draco felt his breath leave him while staring at Hermione. Her bushy hair was no longer bushy; her periwinkle gown shifted with every step she took; her nervous smile radiated the room. Needless to say, Krum was a lucky bastard.

/

The nice night didn't last long for Hermione, and the night was terrible for Draco. He had already escaped Pansy's evil clutches and heard shouting near the stairs.

"You've ruined everything!"

Draco turned his attention to the outburst to find the Weasel and Pothead running from the angry shouts spouting from Hermione's mouth. He felt a hint of irritation that the idiots would have the audacity to do something to ruin this night for her.

Hell, he was jealous and he didn't even do it to swell up his ego. Draco shook the selfish thoughts away from his mind as he walked over to the saddened beauty.

"Perhaps some Malfoy charm would spark the night back up for you?" he asked in a joking tone. Hermione shot her head up swiftly and tried to wipe the tears from her face swiftly.

"Perhaps," she agreed with a pained laugh, "then I'd have someone else to the enemy fraternization list."

Draco noted that she could be referring to the argument she had with the idiotic duo and decided not to push it for her sake. Instead he bowed playfully with his hand out, "Then you're in luck fair lady," he said.

Hermione smiled gratefully and took his hand, "How did I become so lucky?"

"I waltzed into your life."

Hermione laughed genuinely at Draco's response as the pair danced. That laugh was music to Draco's ears; he was glad to be the cause of it.

In that moment, Draco realized he had developed feelings for the muggleborn witch; and nothing was going to stop it from growing...damn.

* * *

On the train, Draco met Hermione in the Prefects Meeting. Sadly, Weasel and Pansy were there along with them, which was saddening. It was the useless and repetitive speech that they all had heard from other prefects year after year. Draco was thankful when their list of duties were told and they were dismissed; it would give him the proper chance to talk to Hermione after another silent summer away from her.

He received his opportunity when the compartment emptied. Draco pulled her closer to him, which caused Hermione to make a tiny noise of surprise.

She whipped around and smacked Draco in the arm, "You could have been seen!"

He raised a wand and locked the door along with placing a silencing charm. "Well I wasn't and now I won't be heard."

Hermione was about to shake her head until Draco engulfed her in a big hug. She couldn't deny that his arms made her feel safe while she was wrapped in his arms.

"This year is going to be bad."

He said it so softly that Hermione almost didn't catch it. She pulled away from him.

"What do you mean?"

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair, ruining the slick do. "I heard my father talking to someone in his study about a new professor that will work in 'our' favor."

Hermione's breath hitched, "V-Vol-"

Draco covered her mouth, "You mustn't speak his name."

Hermione glared, "I'm not afraid."

"Well I am." Draco began to pace, "I keep getting this bad feeling, Granger. It's only going to get worse."

Hermione walked over to Draco and paused him by holding his hands, "We have and always will make sure things will work out for us. For everyone." She leaned her head on his chest briefly before starting to walk away. "I have to go. Harry and Ron will-"

He waved her off, unlocking the door. "Yeah, yeah. Get back to your weasels and pots."

Hermione huffed in annoyance before leaving the compartment. Draco watched her leave and went to fix his hair. His heart was pounding in his chest and the smell coming off of her body wouldn't leave his nose.

That intoxicating smell would be the only thing to keep him sane during the announcement that Umbridge would be part of the staff.

/

Draco wandered the library aisles as he was now part of the Inquisitorial Squad. His job was to keep others in line, as well as make sure no one else caught his friend doing whatever it was she was doing.

His thoughts of her brought him to her presence coincidentally. She was mumbling to herself and writing down something in a notebook.

"Moronic, inconsiderate, lying vulture," Hermione spat as she wrote down notes. Curious, Draco approached her.

"Talking about Weaslebee again?" He asked. Hermione jumped and whipped out her wand, only to put her wand down when she saw it was Draco.

"No, not Ron, surprisingly," she replied, "It's Rita Skeeter. She's written more and more rubbish and I'm sick of it!"

Draco placed a hand on her shoulder, "Breathe, kitten." He earned a glare with the name. "Perhaps she needs to learn her lesson." He sat across from her. "Any ideas."

Hermione knit her brows and frowned, concentrating on a solution. It would be assumed that a light bulb lit above her head as she brightened with a mischievous grin, "I have the exact idea that I need."

Draco raised a brow. She was starting to become more cunning. It warmed his slightly chilled heart to think he was becoming an influence.

"After I finish this, you're going to learn to produce your patronus."

Draco gulped and hoped that it wouldn't be too hard.

For Draco, it was easier than expected. All he had to do was think of Hermione. If only he could keep his happy thoughts, but it was only going to get worse. That was when he would warn her of his father's plan regarding the Ministry.

* * *

For their sixth year school supply shopping, Hermione and the gang followed Draco to Knockturn Alley after his behavior while getting his robes. Hermione didn't have a good feeling about spying on her friend, yet Harry insisted on the matter. The least she could do was keep him from doing something stupid.

As they watched Draco, Hermione's knuckles turned white from clenching her fists at Harry's accusations.

"There's no possible way for Malfoy to be a Death Eater, Harry," she told him, "he's too young!"

"I'm telling you, 'mione," he replied, "Malfoy is nothing but trouble and he's up to it now."

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Draco had warned her of something like this happened last year, but he wouldn't do it...would he?

/

Hermione thought that the Slug Club party would help ease Harry's mind and taking McLaggen as her date would prove to Ron that he couldn't play with people's feelings. She was wrong, very wrong. McLaggen was a tool who only thought he could get in her knickers while Harry wasn't even paying attention to people speaking!

She found the night to be a right bore until Filch walked in with Draco by the ear. Her heart fluttered unexpectedly when she saw his disheveled attire and thought something had happened. When he was taken away, Hermione wanted to go check on him but two things stopped her: McLaggen pulling her back into the conversation and Harry's wandering eye.

She cursed under her breath at the situation, wishing she still had her time-turner.

/

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes as she crossed through the corridors. Ron had kissed Lavender in front of her again. Maybe they weren't meant for each other after all. Draco wouldn't have done that…

She berated herself for thinking of Draco in such a way. Their friendship has grown in the past years under everyone's nose, yet Hermione couldn't allow herself to pursue it further. It would be riskier than what they've done already and Draco doesn't feel that way about her.

Hermione stopped her sniffling when she heard someone else crying. She looked around and realized she was near one of the bathroom. Peering inside, Hermione found the shuddering body of the boy in her thoughts.

She walked to him slowly, watching him shudder and spill tears at the sink. He looked into the mirror in horror and turned around.

"Stay away Granger."

"You know better than anyone that I won't do that while you're in this state."

She walked closer to him, looking over at his left arm covered with his sleeve.

"You...you did it didn't you?" She asked with a hint of sorrow and betrayal in her tone. He laughed harshly. "You don't understand, I had to. He threatened me."

"Draco what could he possibly-"

"He threatened to kill my mother! He threatened to kill...you!"

Hermione's eyes widened. Her heart thumped loudly against her chest. She couldn't form the words that came to her mind.

"That bastard got into my head! I've been highly successful in keeping every other person out of my head and he went through it as if my mind was an open window!"

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, processing the information as he continued on.

"The only reason I'm not dead is because of this bloody mission. Should I not succeed your lives will end."

Hermione sighed heavily with frustration, "I can take care of myself," she raised a finger to stop Draco from interrupting, "but I appreciate you trying to protect me and your mother." She wiped the tear falling from his eye. Draco stared at her with his stormy grey eyes before suddenly pulling her into a kiss.

Their lips connected and the two clung to each other. Draco weaved his hands in Hermione's hair while Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. The brief, passionate kiss ended with the two needing air and they stared at one another.

"Get Potter and the others. The Death Eaters are going to get into Hogwarts through the Room of Requirement. Get out of here and take care of the Dark Lord."

"But Draco-"

"Go!"

Hermione jumped at his voice and tried to stay, but she could do nothing but obey.

And that was the last time Hermione got to see the boy who grew into a man and managed to take her heart without her noticing for awhile.

* * *

Draco sat in the foyer of his home. Well it was more of a bed and breakfast for Death Eaters rather than his home. He kept his distance as much as possible until he was called. And today he was called. He arrived to the front entrance to see three familiar figures. His blood boiled at the fact that the two fools couldn't keep the girl he realized he was in love with safe.

"Is this the boy? Is this Harry Potter?"

His sadistic aunt cooed at him while snaking her arm around his shoulder and guiding him to the trio. He stared skeptically at them while uncomfortably shifting.

"I…"

Her wide, tired brown eyes stared back at him.

"I...can't tell."

Bellatrix snarled and was prepared to lash out, but her eyes spotted a familiar shine and yanked Hermione to her. It took all of Draco's willpower not to curse his aunt to hell and back. She screeched at the girl and sent the others to the dungeon whereas Draco was escorted to his room.

/

The screams pierced and peeled at the walls of his heart like wallpaper. Every moment of silence was a blessing and a curse because he doesn't know whether or not that could mean his love was alive or dead.

He had to make it stop. Draco had to make it stop before his heart shattered into tinier pieces.

"Dobby!"

The house elf popped in front of Draco and bowed.

"Master has summoned me? What can I do for Master?"

Draco reached into his drawer and grabbed a cloak. He grabbed his wand and shrunk it to a smaller size.

"I want you to be free."

Needless to say, everything went according to plan for Draco, and he could only hope that the house elf was safe during the escape. Now the only thing he could do was suffer and wait.

/

Draco was wandering around the ruins of the Hogwarts courtyard. He had lost Crabbe in the fire thanks to his stupidity while in the Room of Requirement. Afterwards, when he found out Voldemort was no more, Draco made sure to take down whoever he saw donning a black cloak. He heard the word traitor and scum floating around, but he didn't care. Draco had chosen what side he would be on the minute he laid eyes on Hermione Granger.

He approached the end of the clearing, thinking that his work in the area was done until he spotted a figure approaching him. Draco peered closer at the sight of a tattered woman beginning to collapse, and he ran to help.

Upon reaching the woman, Draco gasped when he saw that it was his love, Hermione.

"How in the bloody hell did you get over here?" He demanded.

Hermione let out a tiny snort and coughed, "I was rounding up the surrounding Death Eaters you prat."

Draco merely rolled his eyes in relief that she was alright. He waved his wand over her and performed healing spells.

"I thought I lost you," he told her. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"And I thought I lost you."

Draco couldn't help himself and captured Hermione's lips for a kiss. Pulling away, Draco sat down properly on the grass, pulling him closer to her.

"Now that this rubbish tyranny is over, how about you and I go out for butterbeer."

Hermione leaned her back on his chest, "That depends, can you keep a secret?"

Draco laughed, "In this case...no."

She turned and looked at him quizzically, "And, pray tell, why not?"

His grin was genuine but mischievous, similar to his grin in 1st year. However it's upon a man and not a child, "Because this doesn't have to be a secret anymore."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoy it! TDP should be my next update hopefully!**


End file.
